The Adventures of the FACE Family
by ObeytheMochi
Summary: He can't remember much, but what he can remember he'd like to forget. It was difficult for him to imagine what his family was going through. Matthew, Arthur and Francis and so forth must be in so much pain seeing him in such a state.


_Dirty_

His anemic hand slapped her (Pale/Tan/Dark) skinned thigh, the sound echoing through the room, she letting out a small whimper. He seemed to be pleased with this response, doing it once more, she replying with the same, little cry that would part her lips, this time, a tad bit louder than the first one. She knew she had to play it a little louder to build it up.

She had learned that making movies were like writing a story; you needed a build up. You need more events, and even if they were the same event, you would need to stretch it out to exaggerate the effect. So, if you looked at it in a certain light, she'd consider herself an author. Even though this author wasn't as proud of her works as the others.

 _Disgusting_

He then kissed that mark he had slapped, his tongue gently licking that spot, slightly tickling her. She giggled lightly, gently, playfully pushing his head away from the spot. He chuckled as a response, pulling himself closer, tighter to her thigh. She continued to giggle, squirm; the goal here was to make the scene look more natural, more couple like. Something she had always wanted, but couldn't obtain.

"Do you not want me kissing you there?" He said, his voice reeking of seduction. This was Gilbert, and she had never done any other works with him. She had only heard of him, and she heard great things about him. She's heard things like 'He doesn't even make it feel like a porno!' and 'He's so great, I think I want to make another with him.' and many more great praise to him. But, she never understood why someone would praise someone for being in this line of work; it was degrading, to say the least.

 _What would my parents think if they found out?_

"Why don't you kiss up here?" She asked, pointing to her lips. He smirked, making her melt. She heard the zoom of the camera. it coming closer to her glammed up face, her (HairColor) hair framing her face perfectly, and that lightly glittery makeup made her (EyeColor) eyes pop. She wishes she could make herself look like this on her own, but much to her disappointment, these were the only situations where she'd put the makeup on; being afraid of being recognized on the streets of her town when she'd visit family, friends, so forth. She'd wear her hair up, and her makeup completely off when out of the studios, fearful for a finger point, and then her name being shouted.

He listened, coming closer to her red, ruby lips that had a light gloss over them, he placing his lips to hers. She felt nothing; absolutely nothing. She almost wanted to pull away; her mind making her aware that he wasn't anything to her, nothing at all. But, the taste on her lips were something to die for; his sweet liquor taste had been something she hasn't tasted in a while, and it was long over due. This was probably the reason she stayed in the business; it was sinful, it was indulgent, it was something secretive, it was everything any girl would imagine doing; being rebellious.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, and she knew that it was time to kick things up a notch and allow him assess to her cavern. And when she did, she felt in slither along her lips, then, into her mouth where it continued to slither along her tongue, begging for just one dance on camera. She hesitated, but she always did; she was famous for it; no matter how many times she did this, she was known to be the timid, somewhat innocent star that everyone seemed to love.

And with that, their tongues were with each other, each and every movement they made, documented as they shared their not so important, not so remarkable kiss that was just another in the bucket. He seemed to enjoy every kiss, every suck of the lip, every tug of the hair, and of course, every break for a gasp of air. And so did her body, not so much her mind.

"(Name)," He started, pulling away, pulling her into his lap. Her hands were tangled in his white hair, the camera moving closer to the two; shoulder up view. She swallowed hard; she slightly hated it when they said her name. "How would you like it?" He asked, his voice intoxicating; his words coated with whiskey. She bit her lip, looking into his eyes as she thought of what they had told her to say. She smiled, her lip still lightly clamped down on by her teeth.

"You know how I like it." Ah, there was the line she was told to say. Well, they give you more of a guide line as to what to say. Because when you are in the moment, all that you're told kind of fades. He seemed to like this reply; he biting his lip with a smile; that's when you knew he was ready to go. It was one of his trademarks, and everyone knew it. Once Gilbert bit his lip and gave you 'the look', it was set in stone. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling his face into her chest, and then she snuck back down, kissing his cheek, then making her lips turn into an 'o' shape, sucking gently on his upper cheek. Then, she pulled away slightly, going to his ear; she heard the camera zoom. "Make me love you." She said, but that was scripted. He chuckled, the vibrations in his throat hitting her lips as she kissed down his neck, down to his collar bone, kissing it. He hummed, placing his fingers in her upper back, gliding them back and forth as she continued kissing his collar bone, unbuttoning his shirt.

 _You need love, not just sex_

"Don't you like it a certain way?" He asked as she laid him on his back, the typical, white, plush bedding underneath them. She could have sworn she's seen these in about every movie that had ever been made. She smiled, getting on top of him, straddling him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, rocking herself back and forth on his hardened member. He groaned slightly, taking a hold of her hips.

"Well, I like to pleasure," She said, continuing to rock her hips, he having more groans push through his lips, but when they did, there was a smile, and that made her have a spark. " Especially when it's you." She said, stopping her rocking. She leaned forward, getting in his face, another zoom of the camera's, the microphone's came closer. "I'm all yours." She said, biting her lip. He chuckled, his hands never leaving her hips.

"(Name)," He started, she smiling. " You're perfect." He said, making her heart skip a beat. He then pressed his lips against hers in a more feverish manner, one of his hands going to her (HaorColor) locks, gripping at the middle of her hair and his hand that rested on her hips began moving closer to her shorts.

She pulled away.

"Oh, I am?" She questioned; he smiled.

"Why yes," He started, unbuttoning her shorts, flipping her over with a quick motion. He kissed her neck, pulling her shorts down, then she kicking them off. He placed his hand on her black, laced panty string, pulling at it, playfully. "Yes you are." He said, looking into her eyes with his red ones. They were soft, they were caring, they weren't like the others; they were different.

"Well then make me feel perfect." She replied, feeling his hand go into her laced panties, feeling them slip through the folds.

 _Why does this feel different?_

"Oh." He said, sipping a finger into her opening, moving it upward, making her gasp, arching her back. "I will." He said with a devious smirk.

And with that, he continued placing his index finger into her opening, playing with roof of the cavern. He then placed two, pumping inward and outward, then, curving his fingers upward, making her grip the stereotypical sheets. He took his fingers out, making her whimper with protest. But, he traveled where his fingers were, taking her panty's strings in between his fingers, pulling them down to her knees. He looked up at her, seeing she was looking down at him. He kept his eye on her as he took the bud of nerves into his mouth, taking his tongue as he gently glided his tongue over it, placing his index finger into the opening to continue his play date.

"Ah..." She sighed, her hands reaching up to the also very typical position for the females in the movies; having their hair tangled between their fingers, their eyes closed and their back arched. He licked the nerves with more pressure while speeding up his fingers, she letting out a louder moan.

He pulled away.

"Is that all you have for me, baby?" He said, making her giggle, she feeling something else sign its mark. She smiled.

"Oh, you're not trying hard enough." She giggled again in ecstasy, she taking her hands out of the typical position, putting them in a not so overused stance; in his hair, on his face, playing with his cheeks. He smiled, going back to the nerves, kissing them lightly.

"I'm not?" He seemed to question, smiling as he took his tongue out of its cave, flicking it along her nerves. She moaned louder, arching her back even more so, taking her hands and placing them in his hair, not pulling, but tightening around the ghostly white strands. He felt her release coming soon; he being able to feel her walls starting to clench around his slender fingers.

"Ah!" She cried, she finishing off her sips. "Gilbert!" She moaned, making him go with even more speed, tying off the knot to the oral scene.

 _I feel there's more to this; I know there is. I know this is real._

He then brought his face up from in between her legs. And when he did, he glided fingers along her (Pale/Tan/Dark) torso, going under her shirt, and feeling her breasts.

"What a nice size," He started, inching her shirt up, peeking his head out from her side. "I wonder how they look." He said, she repositioning herself so he could get a better look. He pulled off her shirt, then she leaned back on her elbows. "They're so nice." He said, taking his left hand, placing it on her left breasts, playing with the bud; he watched her flinch. "Oh, do you like that?" He asked, his words still coated with liquor, she getting drunker with each sip she'd let her ears indulge in. "Then I think you'll like this." He said as he took his lips and placed them on the left bud, sucking gently on it; he feeling her becoming restless under his god like touches.

She let her hand trail down to his lower regions, taking his hardened member into her hands from outside his pants, playing with the outline. He began to growl slightly; he pulled away, giving her 'the look' once more. She smiled, licking her lips, knowing exactly what she had coming.

"You like playing games, don't you?" He asked, taking her by the hips, placing her back into the position from before. She nodded her head. "Well since you like playing games so much, why don't you undress me?" He said, smirking.

"Well, that won't be too hard," She started, turning her self around so her rear and all was facing him, she scooted up closer, as if teasing him once more. "Since I love it all so much." She grinned, unbuttoning his pants. She felt a hard slap against her rear, making her jump slightly, but then, want more of his rough touches.

"You do, don't you, you naughty girl." He said, she could hear him biting his lip; his member getting harder and harder. She normally didn't like it when she was called naughty in movies, but, today, it felt like something else.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, and then he kicked them off. She turned herself back around, feeling his member closer to her regions, she rocking against it. He then grabbed her hips tighter, biting his bottom lip harder.

"Ah..." He sighed, feeling the wet warmth that awaited him, if only his boxers were off. "W-Why don't you take off my boxers and my shirt? My boxers, especially." He added, she giggled doing so.

First, she slowly took of his shirt, and when it was taken off, it made his white strands become rustled and out of place; there was nothing like before sex hair. And then, she took of his boxers, but she followed them, and when the tip had went past the fabric, it met her lips; they parting for them, and then, when the boxers were at his knees, he kicked them off. And also, (Name) had went further down on his member, making him hold her hair tightly with a growl leaving his lips, making her only go further down.

 _I think he's loving it; he's going to want more of it._

And then, she came up with a quick popping noise echoing through the room, she looking up at him who was staring back down at her, his hands all in her hair, his mouth ajar. He held his hands out now and she took them. He pulled her on top of him once more, she straddling him once more, but it not entering. He pulled her into another hot, passionate kiss; his hands traveling all over her body from her breasts to her hair; to her face to the back of her neck, no spot was left untouched. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, she noticing there was something in them; a spark.

"I love you." He said, her heart dropped. She bit back a smile, but it made its way through, it shining through the space between them. He took a strand of her hair, putting it behind her ear. He looked down at her lips, then back at her (EyeColor) eyes. "Don't you love me?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I-I love you too!" She said, kissing him once more, the two of them laughing.

"You're perfect." He said, pecking her lips. "You're amazing." He pecked them once more. "Now take me; take me and I'll be yours." He went on, she gasping as she heard these words. He kissed her once more, this time, longer; this time, the most passionate; this time, the most meaningful; this time, she could feel the love, the connection, the authenticity.

And then she was his, he entered her, grabbing her hips tightly as he rocked them against his body, they becoming one. And with each buck, with each thrust, with each moan, bite of the lip, whimper of each other's name, beauty was made. This wasn't just the sex they'd get the money for; this was the love making that (Name) secretly longed for in this business that had held her by the throat, it suffocating her with each and every pull. But now, it was like the chain had been cut by the knight.

The love for Gilbert had something on her, and she knew it wasn't anything she had felt before. This was love, and she had fallen hard for it.

After it was all done, they lied on the bed, she still on top of him, but this time, under the covers. He held her face in his hands, kissing along her jaw, then her lips, pecking them.

"You're so amazing." He said, smiling, kissing her once more. "You're a one in a million." He said, and then there was another kiss to finish the whole movie.

"And that's a wrap!" The producer said, everyone jumping up, including Gilbert. "After party, anyone?"

 _This is love; I know it_

Gilbert stood with his friends. He had gotten finished and dressed up before (Name) had, so he took the time to go over and socialize with others.

(Name) saw him over to near them, and it made her heart flutter. She walked over to them, taking her finger and pecked it on his shoulder, catching his attention. He stopped talking, turning around, he smiled.

"(Name)! Hey, what's up?" He said, turning his attention towards her. But then he turned back to his friends, pointing towards her. "Ever want a good video, do one with her! I'm sure it'll be a big success!" He said, but she went into a puzzlement mode. "She's such a great actor, too." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "I really thought she was in love with me a few times." He said, but he looked over at her, seeing she was blushing, her hand intertwined with each other as she looked at the floor. "Wait, you really are?" He said, trying to hold back his laughter. "(Name), this is the porn industry, there is no love, it's all acting!" He said, his friends and he laughing. "We don't believe in love here; we're all failures, including you, I mean, why are you even in this business if you had something set up for yourself?" He said, taking another sip of his drink. "And besides, you're just a bad girl who made it to video." He laughed.

 _My beauty is fading_

She walked over to the door, her few friends pulling on her shoulders, wanting to know what was the matter and why she was nearly in tears. She walked over to her car, opening the car door, and sat in the driver's seat.

 _I'm a failure, aren't I?_

And then, she started the car. And once it was ready to pull out, she sped off to her apartment where her cat awaited her; she knew he didn't judge.

 _There isn't any love in this industry._

And then, she opened the glass door to the lobby, rushing to the elevator, hitting the fifth floor's button, waiting for it the button to chime its sound through her ears, letting her know it was alright to cry.

 _So does that mean I'm unable to love anyone?_

She walked to her apartment, taking her keys out as she started to cry, her sobs not going to be noted in till the key turned and the door shut. And when they did, it slammed and she slid to the floor, holding her head in her hands as she wept.

 _I guess so; I don't know what love is; I won't be able to tell what it is._

She looked up from her hands, seeing her laptop sitting open, waiting for her to come back to do whatever she please. But this time, she got an idea.

 _The cat's out of the bag; I need to confess._

(Name) logged into her Facebook, hovering her mouse over the 'make a status' link. She clicked it.

 _My mother, my father, I hope they are proud of what they created; a failure._

She sobbed as she typed, waiting for it to all to be done and over with; she wanted to hurry up and face what was coming for her for choosing to live as the unlovable.

'I must confess,' She typed with her right hand, the left whipping her eyes, making her eyeliner and eye shadow smudge. 'I'll never be able to love. I've became numb from something; something awful, but yet, I call it my job. I'm just a bad girl who went to video. I'm sorry." She finished, the button there for her to click. She closed her eyes, clicking it. She wept, falling to the floor.

 _I am dirty, I am filthy, I'm all of it, but yet, I think I love the lifestyle._

Her cat came by her side; he never judged. He cuddled against her, he purring as he licked up her tears that trickled down her face.

 _It's my favorite sin, and I'll just embrace my numbness._

She petted his head, he closing his brown eyes, purring.

 _Because, you know, I am that bad girl who went to video. I don't think I'm sorry._

She heard the binging of notifications on her dash. But, she didn't care.


End file.
